¡No importa de quién seas hija!
by Constanza Margarita
Summary: Lord Voldemort se a enterado que la única salvación de Harry es Ginny Weasley, y para suerte de él, tiene un astuto plan para acabar con todo los futuros sueños de Harry Potter, aunque no tiene en cuenta que los verdaderos amores siempre están destinados a juntarse.
1. La misión de Ginny

**Capítulo nº1: La misión de Ginny**

Miró a sus fieles mortifagos y sonrió, todo estaba listo, destruir a Harry Potter se le estaba haciendo más que fácil. Ella, la más pequeña de los Weasley lo llevaría al triunfo y su plan era de lo más simple.

Robarse a Ginny Weasley de San Mungo era lo primero que debía hacer y su fiel Bellatrix Lestrange seria quien lo acompañase.

11 de agosto de 1981

En una de las salas de San Mungo se podía visualizar una mujer pelirroja y de ojos cafés dando a luz a un pequeñito bebé, del cual apenas se podía visualizar su pequeñita cabeza saliendo del cuerpo de su madre.

Cuando hubo terminado el parto todos quedaron impresionados, una pequeñita niña pelirroja lloraba y se movía frenéticamente alegando por su comida, por fin los Weasley recibían a una niña.

Molly Weasley al tomar a su pequeña bebe entre sus brazos, la admira detenidamente como si fuera la última vez que la viera, sin saber que pronto eso se cumpliría. Unos minutos habían pasado después de nacimiento de la pequeña Weasley y su padre le acaricia la cabecita mientras que su madre le da de comer, de pronto, todo se oscurece en aquella sala y lo ultimo que Arthur y Molly Weasley oyeron y recordaron de su pequeña fue… "Su llanto".

11 de agoto de 1988

La pequeña Ginevra miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación hacia los inmensos bosques de la mansión que la aprisionaba, según su padre, Lord Voldemort, ella no debía salir porque era demasiado peligroso.

Hoy celebraba su cumpleaños numero 7 y en el gran salón se le esperaba para celebrar otro año mas de vida, disgustada y no con mucho animo dejó de mirar por la ventana y salió de la habitación para luego bajar por la escaleras.

Ginny tenía todo lo que quería, aunque solo una cosa la acomplejaba y era su "Libertad", una de las palabras mas conocidas en mundo y algo que según ella jamás tendría.

Cuando ya hubo bajado todos los escalones de la mansión, miro donde solo personas ya mayores de edad la esperaban para celebrar, miro a su padre, tenia una sonrisa y eso la dejaba estupefacta, jamás en toda su vida lo había visto así.

Minutos después.

La fiesta se le hacia mas larga de lo normal, ya que lo único que hacían los invitados era tomas Whisky de fuego y conversar entre ellos, sin ni siquiera mirarla o dedicarle una palabra.

Horas habían pasado y como lo había hecho 1 minuto atrás, volvió a mirar el contenido de su vaso y por fin Lord Voldemort se levanto de su asiento y según Ginny al parecer la "celebración" estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, se levanto de su asiento y justo cuando iba a dar su primer paso hacia su habitación, escucho el grito de su padre y volvió a sentarse.

Aburrida y hostigada Ginny veía como su padre levantaba su copa y como siempre daba el inicio de un nuevo discurso.

-¡ATENCION!-. Todos los mortifagos lo miraron.-… Hoy nos hemos reunido no solo a celebrar el cumpleaños numero 7 de mi querida hija, sino que también, a ella le daremos a conocer su primera misión y en la cual en esta también depende mi vida… querida hija.- Ginny gruño disimuladamente al notar el sarcasmo de su padre.- Tu tendrás desde hoy tu libertad y por lo cual te encargaras de enamorar a Harry Potter y traerlo hasta mi trampa.

Ginny solo miro a su padre, solo logro asentir ante aquel mandato, cuando su padre la mandaba a ser algo ella lo debía cumplir, ya que tenia malas experiencias de ello, todavía recordaba cuando tenia solo apenas 4 años y la habían mandado a lavarse los dientes y ella no obedeció y por lo tanto termino una semana encerrada en su habitación y mas encima sin comer durante todo ese periodo.

Hoy Ginny Weasley no sabía lo que le esperaba con su primera misión, era solo una niña que le había tocado un mal padre, pero solo había algo bueno en todo eso y era que Ginny ya tenia su "Libertad".

Holaaaa

espero que les haya gustado...

dejen comentarios plissss

que así me alientan a seguir

besos

cuídense


	2. Conociéndonos

**Cap nº2: Conociéndonos. **

_Hoy comienza mi infierno. _-pensó Ginny- ¿Por qué?, porque le tenia que suceder esto a ella, solamente era una niña de 7 años.

Era 5 de septiembre y la mayoría de las escuelas de Londres comenzaban a abrir sus puertas dando la bienvenida al nuevo año escolar.

Ginny miro con curiosidad a las pequeños niños que iban de la mano de sus padres, ¿Serian ellos sus nuevos compañeros? Pregunta que se hacia una y otra vez, tomada de la mano de su padre, quién había tomado poción multijugos para parecer al menos una persona normal. Cruzó la calle, se despidió de su padre y entró a su nueva escuela.

Según su padre, Harry Potter era mayor que ella un año, así que la habían adelantado. Camino por varios pasillos llenos de niños gritones y algunos llorones que no querían separarse de sus madres. Cuando llego a su sala de clases, quizá fue el destino, quizá no, pero al primer niño que vio fue al tal Harry Potter, un niño de anteojos remendados con cinta adhesiva y además de delgado, demasiado bajó para su edad. ¿Cómo lo había reconocido?, Simple: Tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo que su mismísimo padre le había hecho. un niño de anteojos remendados con cinta adhesiva y además de delgado, demasiado bajó para su edad.

Tranquilamente se fue a sentar a uno de los pupitres, y para suerte de ella, el único que había vacío era el que estaba al lado de Harry.

La clase dio comienzo cuando la profesora entro, era una mujer alta y rubia, de aproximadamente 30 años.

¡Buenos días, mis niños! -Comenzó diciendo la profesora- hoy les quiero dar la bienvenida a un nuevo año escolar y como primer día de clases comenzaremos con presentarnos… formen un circulo y comenzaremos.

Las primeras horas para Ginny habían significado solamente una palabra y era "aburrición", a ella qué le importaba ese niño Dudley que al parecer no quería dejar de decir estupideces sobre él, ella solo quería oír al niño Harry, quién resultó ser bastante tímido. ¿Quién lo diría? Le debía ser fiel a su padre, pero el chico no merecía morir, era tan pequeño como ella. Quizá cuando fuesen más grandes debiesen unirse y ellos mismos deshacerse de él, pero… esperen, ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Ella le debía servidumbre a su padre fuese como fuese. Debía llevar al Potter a su trampa. Nada de sentimientos estúpidos, a pesar de tener 7 años debía ser dura, nunca nadie había sido buena con ella y ella no sería buena con nadie.

Sonó la campana y Ginny suspiro aliviada, saco su colación de la mochila y se fue tras Harry quien había salido antes que ella.

Cuando casi llegaba al final de la escalera, lo vio, sentado y acurrucado a su piernas, y con varias lagrimas en sus ojos, a Ginny se le partió el corazón. –_Deja de ser tan tonta, Ginny. Debes ganarte la confianza de tu padre. -_Cuando estuvo al lado de del se sentó y por fin Harry y Ginny tuvieron su primera comunicación.

-Hola, me llamo Ginny. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?... No llores… No estés triste…. No hay porque llorar. -Se sentó al lado de Harry y lo abrazo.

_¿Por qué esta niña me esta abrazando?... Nunca nadie me había dado cariño._- pensaba Harry.

-Pues, Dudley y su banda siempre me persiguen y me golpean… Además mis padres están muertos y nadie me quiere. -Harry le devolvió el abrazo y Ginny sonrió, llevaba solamente unas horas de haber conocido a Harry y él ya estaba cayendo en su trampa, pero en su interior sintió algo extraño, culpa.

Ginny se acerco a mas él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Harry se coloco completamente rojo y le sonrió a Ginny, se limpio las lagrimas, pero sin despegarse de la pelirroja.

Un mes había pasado desde que se habían conocido y todo marchaba perfectamente para Harry, quimadres querían separarse de su s,u padre.

pertaba los sentimientos que ¡re.- brariarén era completamente feliz al lado de la pelirroja. Ginny, en cambio, estaba nerviosa, Harry despertaba en ella los sentimientos más puros que sólo un niño podía sentir, sabía que estaba mal, no debía fallarle a su padre, pero si seguía junto a Harry. Los dos terminarían completamente heridos.

_Deja que pase el tiempo, Ginevra. –_pensó. Todo tenía que salir bien, por ella y por su padre.

-o—o—o—o

Bien, aquí otro capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado

Sigan leyendo

Nos leemos.


	3. El tiempo pasa muy rápido

**Cap nº3: El tiempo pasa muy rápido y queda cada vez menos para el gran día. **

Ginny tembló, su padre estaba furioso y le apuntaba con la varita.

-¡El chico acaba de recibir su carta de Hogwarts y tú ni siquiera lo has convencido de que haya venido una sola vez a esta casa! –Gritó enfurecido.

-Padre, compréndeme, lo intente montones de veces, él quería venir, pero sus tíos jamás lo dejaron. –Ginny tiritaba, su padre estaba tan furioso que con un solo movimiento de su varita podría acabar con su vida.

-Padre, tú me dijiste que debía enamorar a Harry Potter y date cuenta, apenas tengo 10 años y él apenas cumplirá los 11 en unos días. Dame tiempo. Antes de que el cumpla los 17 años será todo tuyo. –Ginny dejó suspiro aliviada cuando su padre bajó la varita.

-Sólo tendrás tiempo hasta que el cumpla los 16. –Con ello se retiro de la sala y después de ello, Ginny corrió a su habitación con los ojos empañados de lágrimas. Se había salvado por poco. Su padre la tenía harta.

Habías pasado ya 3 años desde que Harry y ella se hubiesen conocido y las cosas no marchaban bien, ella quería a Harry y no deseaba que le sucediese nada malo, pero su destino era otro, serle fiel a su padre. Estaba en esa encrucijada, seguir a su corazón o seguir a su destino.

Ya sentada en su cama, se abrazó a su almohada, Harry y ella tenían tanto en común, ambos sin alguien que los quisiera, sin un futuro; pero luego recapacitó: Harry el 1 de septiembre se marcharía a Hogwarts. Oh, hermoso y anhelante Hogwarts, tanto poco sabía del, pero tanto deseaba asistir. De seguro, allí Harry conocería nuevos amigos, otra amigas, pensó con amargura. Amigos que ella jamás tendría. Y con aquellos pensamientos se quedó dormida.

_Se encontraba en una habitación oscura, donde había algunas velas para alumbrar. Admiró su cuerpo ya bastante crecido y muy diferente al de 10 años. Se asustó, su vientre y piernas estaban manchados de sangre. A lo lejos sintió el llanto de un bebé y cuando miró, uno de los mortífagos de su padre, Severus Snape, sostenía a un recién nacido envuelto en una manta, del cual sólo se podía distinguir un enorme mechón de cabello negro como la noche. Severus levanto la varita y pronunció roncamente: Avada Kedavra. _

Ginny despertó asustada, dándose cuenta de que ya había anochecido. ¡Que horrible sueño! Siempre que no tomaba su poción anti-sueños, despertaba completamente sudada después de haber tenido un sueño premonitorio, suponía ella, ya que jamás se encontraba con su cuerpo de 10 años, siempre era mucho mayor. Pero, en fin de cuentas, éste había sido el peor sueño de todos.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**¿Cómo están? **_

_**Para los que les gusta mis fics, debo decirles que estoy trabajando en dos nuevos y les prometo que actualizaré siempre lo más pronto posible y si es que no lo hago es porque no tengo internet. Además estoy en vacaciones y qué hermoso.**_

_**Vuelvo con este fic, Dejen comentarios, que hacen que me motive. **_

_**¿A qué no se esperaban el sueño de Ginny? Si tienen algun comentarios, queja, lo que sea, estoy abierta a todo. Sigan leyendo el fic :3.**_

_**Bueno, no los sigo molestando. **_

_**Un beso**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo fic que actualice. **_


End file.
